


Survive

by patryckisbestboye



Category: ARK: Survival Evolved, Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Death, Dinosaurs, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fire, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Original Character(s), Other, Raptors, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patryckisbestboye/pseuds/patryckisbestboye
Summary: An ark survival evolved crossover





	1. Chapter 1

Edd opened his eyes, greeted by the scent of sea and the taste of sand in his mouth. Pushing himself up, he realised he was indeed completely naked, other than a pair of sandy boxer shorts. He looked around for any of his friends, before seeing them haphazardly lying on the beach, almost like they had been dropped there. 

Getting to his feet, he itched at his arm subconsciously, before looking down at the strange metal device embedded in his arm. That was weird, but he left it. Walking down the beach, he noticed something perched over Tord. It looked weird, and as Edd yelled at it, it looked up and Edd identified it as a person wearing a roughly carved wooden mask. 

They looked up, and panicked, taking off into the forest. Edd shrugged it off as the weird native tribes, and went to see how Matt was doing. He was, of course, complaining about the sand in his hair, but seemed to be fine. 

Tom was awake, looking around the beach for anything he could use. He had several strands of fiber in his hands, so perhaps he was going to try and make clothes.

Tord had sat up, rubbing sand out of his eyes and looking around. There was a strange bird pecking at his feet, and as he stood up to go and find his friends, it followed.   
"Edd!" He yelled, running over, but the bird seemed dead set on following him. "Where the fuck are we?"

"I don't know." He said, looking down at Tord's goofy companion. "Nice friend you've got there though."  
Tord smiled, looking down at the bird with s fondness he didn't know Tord could muster.  
"He just started following me so I think he's staying." Tord explained, and Tom ran over holding a pile of fibre.

"Where the fuck is Matt?" He asked, and Edd pointed to the ginger, who was trying to get all of the sand out of his hair.  
"If we need bait he's at least useful for that." Tord smirked, walking off towards a patch of shrubs with his dodo loyally following.

Edd sighed, and then went over to Matt to see how he was holding up. He was not doing well. Tom came over with some clothes and that seems to cheer him up, even more so when he accidentally found out the berries could be used as dyes.

Leaving Matt to do his thing, Edd set about helping Tord get a shelter going. If they were stuck sleeping in the trees for a few nights it wouldn't be too bad, but then again they didn't know how cold it got at night.

Tord had jokingly named the dodo Steve, and it stuck. Now Steve proudly followed Tord, and finally found a perch on the Norwegian's shoulder. There he sat, being fed berries and the occasional drink of water.

While they worked, they heard soft rustles in the tree tops, and little animals scrabbling in the leaves. There was food here if they knew where to look.

First of all, Edd set about fashioning himself a makeshift pickaxe. It lasted about three hits of a rock and then broke, so he made another. Soon, he had an array of tools made, including a pick and hatchet for each of his friends, and a torch. It didn't burn for very long, but it was a start.

When the sky began to dim, they gathered around the fire Tom and Tord had started, eating berries and talking quietly. They'd sleep in shifts tonight, so Edd volunteered first. Tord had been working pretty hard on the shelter, so he'd take the last shift. Matt was after Edd, and then Tom. It worked pretty well, what with the fact no-one died.

They were starting to make progress with their temporary base, and while Edd was placing plant fronds on top of it to help fend off the rain, he spotted a peculiar little dinosaur. It was about the size of a house cat, with large frills on either side of it's head. Dilophosaurus, he thought.  
"Hey, Tom! Come and have a look at this!" He yelled, and Tom came rushing over. He had been practicing making bolas, so this could be a good opportunity to test them out.

"You reckon we could try and tame it?" Tom asked, and Edd nodded.   
"Tord's built a little wooden pen we could keep it in, so why not?" He said, before Tom ran back to ask Tord if it'd be ok.  
"He said yes!" He told Edd, before taking aim with the bola, spinning it around before throwing it at the dilo.

It squawked in indignation, before Tom reached down and held it's mouth shut, picking it up. It lashed out with it's little arms, but they weren't much help. Tom dropped it into the pen, and it sat for a moment, before looking up and hissing, spreading out it's frills. Dodging as it spat some kind of green liquid at him, he tentatively offered it a piece of meat.

It sniffed it, and Edd held his breath as it took it from Tom's hand and ate. Tord walked over to see what they were doing, and was surprised to see it gently rubbing it's head against Tom's hand.  
"I'll call her Susan." He said, smiling.

Matt walked over, looking very pleased with himself. His shirt was dyed a nice purple colour, thanks to the little round mejoberries he had found along the beach. He looked quizzically at Susan, who looked quizzically back.

Well, now they had a carnivore tamed it was a lot easier to harvest materials, as Susan would do the lookout for you. She wasn't very fast or very strong, but that didn't matter. They weren't really in a place to demand better.

 

They slept on the beach again that night, cooking fish over the fire and talking idly. Now that they had Susan to keep watch, they could all sleep at the same time. They watched the treeline for a while, and Matt was the first one to fall asleep.

Edd and Tord stayed up longer, watching the treeline, and they should be glad they did. A few minutes in, a large dinosaur burst out of the bushes, tailed by a pack of what looked like wolves. The dinosaur turned and roared, bucking it's head threateningly to draw attention to the two little Horns.

Tord quickly patted Matt awake, as Tom had been woken up by the roaring.  
"Let's walk down the beach." Edd suggested, and they all nodded in agreement.

As soon as they stood, they heard heavy footsteps in their direction, and a loud, gutteral growl. Breaking into a sprint, Edd watched his friends do the same, Tom scooping up Susan and Tord gripping Steve tightly.

Let's hope they're quick enough.


	2. Chapter 2

They heard a yell from behind them, and a heavy thud as the dinosaur hit the ground. Turning, Tord saw two people staring back at them. Two men, both astride a direwolf.

The taller one urged the wolf forward, and as it drew nearer to them, they saw the general distaste they looked at them with.  
"Which tribe are you with?" One of them asked.  
"We're the tribe of Edd." Tom decided on the spot, leaving no room for argument.  
"Mind your animals and we'll mind ours." The taller man told them, gently scratching the wolf they were riding behind the ears.

With that, the pack of wolves traipsed back into the forest, dragging the dead dinosaur with them. Tord and Edd exchanged a glance.   
"I don't like them." Tord confessed, and Edd agreed. Tom and Matt had gone back to the campfire.

Tord had yet to set Steve down, as he was unsure what Susan would do to the dodo. Nevertheless, Edd urged him to at least introduce them to eachother.

Tom and Tord sat opposite eachother, each one of them holding their respective creature. Tord tentatively held Steve out to sniff, and Susan nuzzled her nose against him.

"That's so cute!" Matt exclaimed, watching the exchange with acute interest. Tord was less enthralled. He didn't trust the dilo. It could be biding it's time.

While they did that, Edd had gone to chop more wood. It seemed that plants actually regenerated here. The trees he and Tord had cut down were there again. Weird, but Edd didn't mind. It meant they didn't have to worry about depleting the supply at all.

He managed to get a little more done on the shelter. It was a simple thing, composed of a strong, sturdy branch leaning against an old, thick tree, covered in palm leaves. The leaves kept the water out, and inside they had covered the ground with a layer of grass to try and spare them from the harsh ground.

Edd would eventually take it upon himself to fashion the four of them simple hide sleeping bags, but for now, they'd just have to huddle for warmth. 

Tom and Tord seemed to be growing closer, and Tom's usually brash and rude attitude had been lessened from the lack of vodka. It was actually doing him some good. Matt had also toughened up a little, no longer whining about sand between his toes and the fact they didn't have beds to sleep in anymore.

While they settled down for sleep that night, Edd remembered the strange figure he had seen, crouched over Tord. Who have that been? There were definitely other humans here, so it's fairly likely they belonged to a tribe around here. 

Edd tried to shake it off, but as he closed his eyes, there was this little nagging feeling of being watched. Deciding he was being pretty stupid, he rested his head against the tree and slept.

He awoke in the morning with an achy back. They honestly needed to get their act together on the base.

Get their act together they did. Tord and Edd started to construct a basic foundation, made of wood and covered by thatch. They lashed it together with plant fibres provided by Tom, and hauled it closer to the beach. They set it down within the shade of the trees, and set about constructing some walls.

They got about two walls down, keeping them together with mud and fibre. Matt had managed to find a quick running stream, and they marked out a path to it from their house. All of the water in this place, excluding seawater, appeared to be safe to drink. Well, Edd supposed. They'd find out soon enough.

Eventually, when their house was done, they came across a sheep. Tom and Tord were all for killing it for it's meat and wool, but Matt eventually talked them into letting him keep it. Tord agreed begrudgingly, and helped Matt lead the sheep, who was in turn named Daisy, back to the house.

When she wasn't diligently following Matt, they tied her to a tree with some leftover hide fashioned onto a makeshift leash, and left her to graze, moving her from tree to tree every so often. 

Edd was feeling rather left out, to be honest, so he set some harmless traps in an attempt to capture and animal of his own, and waited. While he was waiting, Tom proposed a hunt.

 

"Go, girl!" Tom yelled as Susan disappeared into the undergrowth, followed by the sound of a scuffle. She came back holding a small reptile, which she dropped on the ground and bounded over to receive scritches.

Tom picked up the reptile and put it in the small pouch Edd had made him. They were doing well so far. 

As Susan picked up on another scent and darted away, they followed. Eventually, they found themselves in a clearing, with a hammock hanging between two trees.  
"Hello?" Edd called out, and a head poked out from the hammock.  
"Will you honestly fuck off?" They asked in a thick Spanish accent, and Edd and Tom, deciding they didn't want to get on anyone's bad side when their house wasn't even finished, got out of there.

They traipsed back to their "house". It wasn't much of a house, but it did have enough room for the four of them to comfortably sit and walk around in, and a ceiling. Matt had chipped in to gather the plant fibres, as his small, delicate fingers could easily do the job.

As they walked back, it began to rain. Tord and Matt were inside, talking good-naturedly. Tord had a rather bedraggled looking Steve sat in his lap, and Daisy was lying across Matt's feet. Tom tried to get Susan to follow him inside, but she wouldn't come in, instead bounding over to the lean-to and slipping inside.

That in turn became the dilo house, and as they sat waiting out the rain, there was a soft knock on the door.

Edd looked over to the group, and they mutually agreed no-one should be out in this weather, so he walked over to open the door.

Standing out in the rain was a small, scared lookin man. His brown hair was plastered to his forehead and his hide armour was soaking wet. Clinging to his shoulder was a small, funny looking bird. Hesperornis, or something.

They let him in, and he sat by the fire. His name was Jon, he told them, and he was part of Eduardo's tribe, whoever that was. He had gotten caught up in the rain while he was on his way home, and needed a place to wait it out.

They sat in comfortable silence for most of the rainstorm, and when it was over, they bade Jon farewell, and patched the leaks in their roof. That was easier said than done, to be honest, because Edd had to keep Tom balanced on his shoulders.

When that was complete, they looked at the pitch black sky and decided it would be best if they slept, so that's what they did, Tom and Matt curled up together, and Edd and Tord sleeping separately..


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William turns up, or, more aptly titled, WHY THE FUCK IS THIS WOLF NOT A WOLF

Edd opened his eyes, and the first thing he noticed was how terribly hungry he was. Tom and Tord were already awake, Tord was feeding Steve some berries and Tom was patching a hole in his shirt. 

He yawned, standing, and stretched. Now was a good time to check on his traps, it would seem, so he pulled on his shoes and stepped out of the door, Tord in tow. He whistled for Susan to follow, as they might need the backup, and they set off at a brisk pace.

What they didn't expect to find was what they first thought was a direwolf, furiously trying to get out of the net. It caught sight of them and snarled, trying to rearrange it's limbs so it could escape. Whatever it was was soaked through and very skinny, and as they got the net down, it lunged at Tord. The net kept it back, and Edd made a mental note to commend Matt on his skills. 

So, onwards they went. Tord had had the brilliant idea to, while it was raining, build a cage to put people in if they ever got into some kind of tribe war, so they dumped the creature in that, and watched as a rather waterlogged paw came up and forced down the hood of the wolf cloak. Turns out it wasn't a wolf, and instead a bedraggled looking, rather small man.  
"I have been stuck in there," He snarled, baring his teeth, "For two days."

Tord shrugged, checking the cage was locked and going inside. Edd hesitated, before following. While they were out, Matt and Tom had gone hunting. They were cooking meat over the campfire, Matt cuddling Daisy.

Daisy had proved to be a good source of milk, which had been very helpful to them during the storm, as they could heat it in an oddly bowl shaped stone they had found, and drink it to warm up. 

The two of them looked up when they came in, and Tom snatched his hand back.  
"Were you two holding hands?" Tord accused playfully, and Tom flushed.  
"No." He futilely tried to defend, but Matt looked too amused for that to be true.  
"Well, we've caught a person." Edd announced, and Tom laughed.  
"What are we going to do with them?" He asked, and Edd shrugged.  
"We could invite them to join?" Tord suggested, and Edd nodded cautiously.

As he did so, thunder rumbled through the sky. It sounded ominously close, so Edd made the decision to bring the man inside so he didn't freeze. He opened the door, and then walked outside. The man stepped out gratefully, scampering behind him into the house. 

He shed the cloak, and revealed himself to be rather skinny. They were wearing hide armour, and it was soaking wet, so much so it clung to his frame. Around his waist was a belt, and attached to it was a hunting horn, fashioned from bone.  
"Here." Edd gave him a wool blanket Matt had made, and he wrapped it around himself gratefully.

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a while, until the rain began to fall.  
"I need to get my carno." The man said, standing up.  
"It won't fit. It'll have to stay outside." Edd reasoned, and the man glared at him.  
"That's fine. I just want to have her with me." He told him, and Edd gave in and the two of them walked outside.

Edd saw him take the horn from his belt, raise it up to his mouth and blow down it. It created a loud noise, akin to one he had heard the parasaurs make. They waited in the rain for a while, before a light green, rather large carnotaur picked it's way through the treeline and raced over to the man. Edd watched as he leaned up to scratch it behind its horns, and then circled around it to check it was ok.

He could hear him softly murmuring to it as he walked, and she responded with squeaks and little squawks. Shaking his head in disbelief, Edd walked inside, and was soon joined by the man. Tord shared his amusement, but Matt simply hugged Daisy a little tighter, almost as if he thought the man would hurt her.

"Her name is Pancake." William announced, sitting down on the bed. Tord gave him an incredulous glance, and then sighed.  
"So we're just going to let him waltz in here with a dangerous dinosaur?" Tord asked, and William huffed.  
"She's not dangerous. I can prove it if you don't believe me." He told him, looking up at Tord.

"Ok fine, but that doesn't take away from the fact we can't trust you." Tord growled, and he shrugged.  
"I have nothing to gain from betraying you. My name's William, anyway." He pointed out, walking back over to his spot.

By this time, Matt had decided he should get some sleep, and had gotten into bed. Tom soon joined him, giving Tord a reason to snicker.  
"I swear they're dating." He purred, and William looked up at him in confusion.  
"Are they? I couldn't tell." He mused, looking over at the two of them in confusion. 

Tord sighed, and got up.  
"Who's bed is he sleeping in? We can't make him sleep on the floor." He asked Edd, who grinned.  
"He's sleeping in your bed, Tord." 

He groaned, but William didn't look all to bothered. Once the meat was cooked through, Edd took it off the fire and offered a piece to the both of them. William took it from him with a word of thanks, and so did Tord, but only the latter attempted to eat in a civil fashion.

William ate half of it and then popped outside to feed the other half to Pancake, coming back in when he was done.  
"In the morning I want to go down to my workshop and get her saddle." He told Edd, who looked at him in confusion.   
"Depends where it is." He mused, looking down at him.  
"It's on the edge of the redwoods." He said nonchalantly, yawning. "I'm going to sleep."

Edd and Tord exchanged a glance. From what they had seen, the redwoods was one of the most dangerous places here, but William did have Pancake on his side, so he might be able to command respect from the forest creatures. 

William freed himself from his soaking wet armour, laying them on the floor by the fire. That left him in just a vest and his boxers, both of which he had presumably turned up here with. They weren't wet, so he just hopped into Tord's bed and curled up under the blanket.

Tord joined him a while later, and to be honest, it wasn't that bad. William was very warm, and that was nice. He found himself gently hugging him, trying to keep the both of them as warm as possible.

By the time he woke up, William was sitting on the floor by the fire, putting on his clothes. Tom and Matt were sat on the edge of their bed, eating breakfast, and Edd was still asleep.

Tord got up, got dressed and got William outside, where it had stopped raining and was now very warm. William called for Pancake again, as she had wandered a little ways into the forest in pursuit of food, and they set off.


	4. Chapter 4

They walked beside Pancake for a while, their hands occasionally brushing together, until they reached the edge of the forest. Across from them was what Tord assumed was the redwoods, and it was huge.

Tall trees loomed over the two of them, the forest floor busy with life. William edged out of the cover, tugging Tord with him. He kept his eyes on the tops of the redwood trees, searching for some hidden danger Tord couldn't pick up on.

Pancake growled, but stayed by their side as they made a dash for the wooden building. William pulled a key from off of his neck and jammed it into the lock, swinging the door open and dragging Tord inside. 

Pancake kept watch outside as William picked his way to the back of the dimly lit room. Tord could hear him striking a flint and steel, and soon enough, there was a little flame flickering in his oil lantern.  
"Hold this." He ordered, thrusting it into Tord's hands as he reached up for a saddle.

It was made of good, quality leather, stitched together with sinew and padded with sheepskin, and the metal stirrups shone in the faint orange light. This was clearly very well looked after, and when William pulled the bridle down off of it's hook, he saw the intricate patterns sewn into the different straps.  
"Who made this?" He asked, genuinely curious.  
"I did, with some help from a friend." William smiled, before skirting around him and slipping out of the door. 

Tord followed to see him placing it gently on Pancake's back, and tightening the girth a little. Pancake opened her mouth to let him slip the bit of the bridle inside, and then William fastened the rest with deft, practiced movements.

He pulled a small log over, and gestured for Tord to hop on.  
"She can carry the both of us, don't worry." He told him as he eyed the carnotaur cautiously. 

Once Tord had gotten himself comfortable, William swung himself onto Pancake's back, and they set of at a slow pace back to base. Tord found himself gripping onto the smaller man for comfort, unsure of his feelings on riding a dinosaur.

As their ragged base came into view, Pancake began to speed up.  
"Not today girl, sorry." William laughed, looking up at Tord. "I don't think he'd stay on."

When Tord gratefully stepped off, he shook out his stiff legs and went inside. William looked up at Pancake, and decided she could probably do with something to eat, so he took of her bridle, but not before he took his longbow and quiver out of the saddlebag.

Tord stepped inside to see Tom, and only Tom.  
"Where are the others?" He asked, and Tom looked up.  
"They went out to hunt a while ago. Should be back soon." He told him, going back to sharpening the stick he had in his hands.

Tord looked down at Steve as he waddled over, and then decided to go get him some food. He saw William and Pancake chasing something down the beach, and decided he wanted to stay away from them while they presumably went on a murderous rampage.

So, he and Steve walked down the treeline, Tord picking berries and Steve pecking at the ground. When he had collected a suitable amount, he sat down on the beach and watched the sun dip below the horizon, occasionally feeding Steve a berry.

William camw back a little time later, face covered in blood, looking all too pleased with himself. He was tailed by Pancake, who ran down to the edge of the beach, and took a drink of water.  
"Have fun?" Tord asked joking, and William grinned.  
"Yeah." He threw himself down next to him, and they watched the sun go down together.

Edd and Matt soon emerged from the trees with an extra passenger. A pegomastax, this funny little lizard thing, was perched on Edd's shoulder, looking around. They were carrying several compsognathus, presumably stoned to death, from the look of them.

Tom ran out of the house to see how Matt was doing, and the two of them shared some whispered words, and Matt giggled. The two of them went inside.

Tord raised his eyebrows at Edd, who just shrugged. He came down to where William and Tord were, and the three of them set about constructing a campfire to cook Edd's lizards. His pegomastax jumped down from his shoulder, and began to scamper around the sand. 

While the meat cooked, they talked about their days, Pancake coming to sit down with them once she was bored chasing Edd's pegomastax. William was considering trying to trade for a parasaur egg or something of the sort, so that they would have a second rideable dinosaur.

Edd liked the idea, as it meant they could explore more, but they'd need more than one, because unlike Pancake, a carnotaur, parasaurs can only carry one person. If they went with something like a triceratops, that could carry two people, but those were more expensive, due to the fact most triceratops tried to murder you after the first hit.

The "wolf men", as William had referred to them as, up in the mountains might trade, but for what they weren't sure. They could always count on finding and stealing a parasaur egg, but that was unlikely at best.

Eventually, William decided it was time to sleep, so he got up, stretched and walked inside. What he wasn't expecting to find was Matt ontop of Tom, quite clearly with his dick inside him.  
"Oh, holy shit." William squeaked, slamming the door shut.

He ran back to the others, hoping they had some way to unburn the image from his retinas.  
"They were fucking!" He hissed, throwing himself down on the sand.

Tord laughed, and Edd cringed. The two of them exchanged a glance, and then Edd stood up.  
"Guess we're sleeping in the shelter tonight." He mused, walking over to their old sleeping spot.

Tord looked over at William, and then gestured for him to follow. They crawled inside, William looking over to check the whereabouts of Pancake, and then settled down for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Tord yawned, and looked around. Edd wasn't awake yet, and William had presumably gone outside. He shook Edd awake, and the two of them went out to find some food. They ventured down to the shore, and Tord had the brilliant idea to spear some fish, so he ran inside the house to get his spear.

Needless to say, after about half an hour of yelling at the sea and getting very wet, Tord emerged from the depths holding one very small fish.

It was a while before they noticed Pancake was still loitering around their camp. That was odd, as William was never seen without his scaly friend, but it had a perfectly logical explanation.

They only started to get worried when the sun was high in the sky. Pancake was growing agitated and antsy, snapping at Edd when he had come too close. Tord was the only one who could get close enough to touch the carnotaur, which, in itself, was odd 

Nevertheless, the day stretched on with little sign of William, but they were still willing to believe that he was out. Eventually, they gave up waiting and went to bed.

 

 

William was expecting to wake up where he had fallen asleep, but that was obviously not the case. 

He rubbed his eyes, opening them a tad to see what was up. He was moving, and knew exactly where he was, and that was what worried him. The bitter cold of the mountains stung his face as he was dragged roughly through the snow,

A direwolf had a good grip on his trouser leg, and as William looked up he saw the person riding it. They had their hood up, but he was pretty sure it was Patryck. He looked to the other side, and saw the rest of the pack, effortlessly keeping pace.

"What the fuck!" William yelled, and Patryck's yellow eyes flicked down to look at him. There was something predatory in his gaze that made William freeze up, so he stayed silent for the rest of the journey.

When they finally stopped, he saw they had definitely worked on their base since William had been here last. Instead of the rugged thatch shack they had built, there was a rather quaint stone house, smoke rising from the chimney evidence of a fire still going strong.

There was little chance of escaping, but when the direwolf deposited him in the snow, William tried to bolt. Patryck very simply took the bola from his belt and threw it at him.

It caught around his legs, and he was sent tumbling into the powdery snow. He pushed himself up, coughing, and was promptly dragged into the house. 

The inside of the house was sparsely furnished, with a sofa, covered in pelts, and not much else, other than cabinets and what looked like a preserving box. Patryck walked past all of this, and opened a door that led down into a basement of sorts. 

Down here was some kind of science stuff he couldn't quite name, and then he understood. Patryck had talked about fusing human and dinosaur DNA, and the little stone house was a cover. 

Now they had the equipment, Patryck could do as he liked, and that was a scary concept. He was so busy worrying that he didn't notice Patryck moving around him until a cloth was pressed over his nose and mouth.

He didn't know you weren't meant to take a breath out of shock, and soon enough, he found himself sliding down the wall. His eyes fluttered shut for a moment, and he gave in to the nagging darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry Steve and Susan aren't going to die in this story


End file.
